This invention generally relates to enclosed modular switches, and more particularly, though not exclusively, to modular switches for use in telephones and other telecommunication apparatus.
Many switches in telephone sets and similar apparatus, while housed within the casing of the apparatus, are necessarily subject to ingress of dirt and other foreign matter because of the need of an actuating or operating member to extend through the casing. A typical example is a hook switch for a telephone set. In other uses, the switches may not be in a casing.